Angel With a Shotgun
by JCB13
Summary: "I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have?" Rewrite of Simon's death. Roger saves Simon from the savagery. He's his protector, his angel with a shotgun. Roger x Simon.


**A/N: I highly suggest listening to **_**Angel With a Shotgun**_** by The Cab while reading this.**

S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~S

_I'm an angel with a shotgun_

The night around me was dark. The fire blazed brightly, and the scent of roasting pig swam through every grain of sand, every vine and leaf. I ripped the meat in my hands with my teeth. I found my lost in thought, something that happened a lot since I had arrived on this island. I looked through my hair at the faces circling the fire. But his wasn't there. Adrenaline rushed through me as I realized he must be alone. Alone with the Beast roaming about, searching for easy prey. And he would definitely be easy prey.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger._

A cry echoed through the woods. A dark figure was pushing its way through the leaves. It must be. The Beast. Simon alone mustn't have been enough to quench its hunger. I stood up and held my spear tightly in my hand. I must kill the thing that killed him. The only thing I've ever loved.

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

The beast ran out of its hiding spot in the forest. Every one of us ran to pierce its evil flesh with our spears. I lead them. Our chant and the Beast's cries battled for supremacy. We won. The two forces collided together. For a moment I heard his angelic voice, a protest screaming the Beast was only a parachutist, but I dismissed it as grief. Until I saw the innocent eyes of the Beast I was murdering.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

I instantly stopped my spear from piercing his fragile body. I instead hit anyone who continued to try to hurt him. I felt spears instead scratch my back. But I didn't care. As long as they didn't scratch him. I shoved all of the potential murderers away from him, whom continued to attack me instead of him. I pulled him off of the sand. He seemed smaller and frailer than ever before. I ran with his body in my arms down the beach, away from the spears that flew through the night at us.

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

I eventually stopped running at the edge of the lagoon. I laid Simon down near the edge. I pressed my head against his blood-stained chest. Underneath his skin I could still hear his heart beating, weakly. I pounded against his chest with all the strength and gentleness I could muster. I checked his heartbeat. It was still impossibly weak, for someone with such a big heart. And then, I pressed my lips on to his and blew my oxygen into him, using my life as a tool to save his.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

I pulled my head back from his. A cough erupted from his lips. He leaned his head forward, but fell back again.

"Roger, what happened? Why am I here? I thought I was going to die." It hurt me to hear him sound so broken. If I wasn't the reason for his breaks.

"I pulled you out. Then I ran away with you and brought us here."

"Thank you." He smiled his ever-gentle smile and tried to sit up. He winced.

"We should try to clean your wounds." He nodded. I picked some leaves off the trees and soaked them in the lagoon. I pressed them over each of his wounds. I then pulled vines out of the trees where they swung and tied them around him, binding the leaves to him. It wasn't the care that he deserved, but it was all I could do.

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

I stared at my finished work before pulling Simon close to me. His arms wrapped around me and his fingertips graced my back. I was enwrapped in his warmth until he pulled away. I sighed internally, and then looked up at him. He was gazing at his fingers, painted red with my blood.

"You're hurt, too." He whispered, the soft noise echoing slightly against the nearby water.

"It's nothing."

"You're bleeding. Let me help you." He gave me the same treatment I gave him, his fingers lightly pressing leaves onto my new scars.

"Does that feel better?" he asked, his brown eyes casting a spell in mine. I nodded.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

"What were you yelling about?" I asked.

"The Beast. It's just a parachutist. A dead parachutist, that fell from the sky." I noticed a tear forming in his eye, but he wiped it away. "It really is," he paused to breathe, "us. It's the awfulness in us, that will eat us alive." My eyes widened. The Beast was me.

"I'm sorry."

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

"Why are you apologizing?" he questioned. His naivety truly impressed me in that moment.

"I'm the Beast. I'm the thing that scared the littluns. That almost killed you. I'm sorry." I stood up and turned away from him. "You should go back. To Ralph and Piggy and the others. You belong with them. Not with the beasts."

"I don't think you understood."

"What's there not to understand? It's my fault you just had a near-death experience! It's my fault that you are in so much pain right now!" I snapped. "It would be best if you never saw me again."

"No, Roger. You're not the Beast."

_I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

"You're still an Innocent." His small hand reached out to my elbow, pulling me back to face him.

"Me, the killer? An Innocent? No."

"If you were the Beast, you wouldn't have saved me. You would have destroyed me." He gulped. "Will you come back with me?" I was completely shocked at his question. So shocked I almost said no.

We walked back to the shelters, his hand in mine, and I felt, for this time in a very long time, at peace.

S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R~EL~FIN~S~R~S~R~S~R~S~R

Please review! It makes my day better! Much better!


End file.
